(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming an interconnection in a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method for forming an interconnction having a predetermined pattern in a semiconductor device by patterning a conductive laminate including a titanium (Ti) film and a titanium nitride (TIN) film in direct contact with each other.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A laminate structure including a Ti film and a TiN film or including those films together with another metallic film has widely been utilized for forming either an interconnection or a contact electrode in a semiconductor device. A dry etching technology employing a mixture of oxygen and at least one of fluorinated hydrocarbon gases and fluorochlorinated hydrocarbon gases as an etchant gas source for a Ti film has been reported in a literature, for instance, Publication No. JP-A-92-251923.
In the publication mentioned above, it is intended to provide a method for forming either an interconnection or an contact electrode having an excellently shaped pattern.